


Me pertenece

by BlairY00



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Yaoi - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, Lime, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00





	Me pertenece

Eran opuestos uno era ira el otro calma, uno honestidad y el otro mentira descarada, pero en sus extremos encontraron la calma que necesitaban. Desde aquella noche siempre era así, se encontraban lejos, se reunían para sin palabras desahogarse con el otro, Jason jamás celo a Dick, ni siquiera cuando más de uno se le había insinuado y Dick jamás dijo nada al encontrar rastros de una noche divertida en el departamento de Jason, su relación era así, esos meses había encontrado la estabilidad en el lecho del otro y ninguno se arrepentía, no desde esa noche.

…Cuando Wally termino con él…

—¿Por qué terminas conmigo?—La pregunta fue echada, de alguna forma ya lo sospechaba pero no quería admitirlo, Wally era su “pareja” y lo quería tanto o mas de lo que quiso a cualquier anterior amante. Él representaba todo lo que el no podía ser, despreocupado, despistado, sin el mundo en sus hombros ni la necesidad de ser el futuro héroe de Gótica.  
—Vamos Night, no discutamos esto—Habló rápido, no incomodo pero si la molestia honesta que mostraba al tener que enfrentar algo que no quería—solo…es cambiar de ambiente ya sabes,…no soy chico de…una sola pareja…—Wally se veía abrumado, pero no por terminarlo sino por como explicárselo. ¿Cómo decirle que simplemente ya no le atraía tanto como antes?. Realmente no se había equivocado en nada solo se había aburrido, no precisamente de él, pero no era ya lo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, él no era lo suficientemente valiente para decir algo como eso, no a Dicky, no a ese muchacho, él jamás entendería que no era necesario fallar para que lo cortasen, solo que ya se había cansado de esa relación, que no había más e incluso se había fijado en otras persona.

—No te sientas mal ¿O.k.?—No era la primera vez que “terminaban” e incluso la primera ocasión, donde el prometió esforzarse más acceder y acceder ciertas peticiones desagradables se sentía totalmente diferente a esa, incluso a la segunda, tercera y cuarta ocasión que habían pasado por lo mismo

—Entiendo—Dick ni siquiera lo miro, ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál era el caso? Simplemente prefirió avanzar, alejarse de él y no hacer más drama que un silencio más cruel para el mismo que para el otro. Lo admitía, le había dolido, como nunca antes, cuantas veces había echo sacrificios por Wally y acceder a sus caprichos sin rechistar. No dudo ni un momento en cambiar sus estándares con tal mantener la relación e incluso entregar un poco de su dignidad personal, pero…todo por qué? ¿Por ese momento?

—Adiós Dick—Una despedida corta rápida y de tajo, no era necesario incrementar más el tiempo. Así fue su despedida.Pero las lamentaciones continuaron, Wally regresó a Star City y él hacía un mal intento por patrullar Gótica, el lugar donde habían quedado para hablar, el que habían elegido para terminar con él. 

Para su fortuna, una ráfaga de balas lo saco de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Tan familiar como la lluvia, un grupo de delincuentes amenazaban a un trio de chicos, que, aunque ebrios y tontos, no merecían que les despojaran de sus pertenencias. Solo tuvo que esperar un destello de luz y se lanzo al enfrentamiento. No esperó que uno de sus defendidos, posiblemente confundiéndolo con otro de los criminales le arrojara una botella al rostro.

—¿Quien te pidió ayuda Grayson!? Este es mi lado de la ciudad—Una mano lo jalaba del hombro, era Red Hood, pero antes siquiera de seguir con su discurso, guardo silencio, al parecer, percatándose de las lagrimas que corrían bajo su antifaz—termino contigo—aseguró. Aun cuando eran rivales lo conocía lo suficientemente bien e incluso sino fuera así, los chismes baratos que corrían entre los héroes le habían informado de su relación con el velocista, una que desaprobaba rotundamente y que le parecía denígrate para el equipo de Batman.

—No finjas que te importa—Dick se volteo, limpiando su cara rápidamente. Las balas de Jason habían sido suficiente para espantar tanto a los criminales como a los muchachos ebrios—y no fue mi intención ayudarte, si hubiera sabido que resolverías esto, no me hubiera presentado—estuvo a punto de dar un salto, tratando de zanjar el asunto y alejarse, pero Jason lo volvió a detener.

—Ven conmigo—Invitó mientras se quitaba el casco.

—¿A donde?—Pregunto tajante, no por curiosidad, sino simplemente por reflejo.

—Cállate, lo necesitas—A tropezones y por insistencia, caminaron hasta un bar no demasiado lejos del callejón. Jason había prestado su chaqueta a Dick, quien ahora solo parecía llevar unos pantalones negros sumamente ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero marrón.

—Ja, no me digas que intentas consolarme—Preguntó sin creerlo pero Jason negó.

—Para nada, solo dije que era necesario, no quiero ver como te arrastras e intentas volver con él, sería patético…—Jason hablaba tan solo logrando el fastidio de su acompañante.

—¿Y que con eso?—Su tono tan solo se hizo más mordaz.

—Bueno, no quiero que me deprimas, usamos el mismo alias alguna vez…—Intento explicar.

—Cielos, debo verme muy mal si en serio tratas de ayudarme…—Dick suspiró y miro la puerta del bar, más bien parecía una cantina, de esas que se mostraban en las películas del viejo oeste, llena de humo de cigarro y gente tirada en el suelo—Esta vez aceptare un trago—Finalmente acepto y ambos entraron al lugar, siendo tal cual, la imaginación de Dick había indicado.

Así pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas, un trago se había convertido en dos botellas y un par de cócteles mal elaborados. Nadie les prestaba atención, no después de ver las armas que Jason tenía en la cintura. Dick protesto al respecto, pero Jason aseguro que en ese lugar, las armas eran lo que menos importaba.

—…quiero ir con Wally pero aborrezco la idea…—Después de conversaciones que ya no recordaba, Dick se atrevía a tocar el tema—odio esto…—Siguió el, empezando a sentir como su lengua se volviá torpe por el alcohol—Se supone que cuando alguien intenta desesperadamente regresar con otra persona es porque en la relación no dio suficiente, pero…pero ¡Yo lo di todo!, siempre lo hice…—Bajo el tono de voz, apagado, aún cuando fue Wally quien había terminado todo, el lo había aceptado, ya no pensaba luchar por más tiempo—…el consiguió a alguien…—Finalmente, termino por cofesar algo que le dolía y a la vez le alegraba. El solo echo de imaginar que alguien como ellos, héroes sin tiempo o seguridades a largo plazo le reconfortaba, pero le hería el echo de no haber logrado ser “ese alguién”.

—¿Y si te acuestas conmigo?—Jason bebió de nuevo después de hablar y haber estado escuchando paciente sus murmullos. A diferencia de Dick quien era un héroe sano y agradable, el visitaba todos esos lugares, por información, con frecuencia.

—¿Qué?—El invitado lo pensó un momento, razonando la idea y comprendiendo la propuesta.

—Lo que oíste, eres soltero ahora, somos adultos, no tengo que convencerte…—Jason volvió a beber, sin mirarlo. ¿Se estaba dando valor?

—De acuerdo—Contesto Grayson a modo de juego—Eso me avergonzaría lo suficiente para no volver con Wally—Murmuro pensando en un par de argumentos a favor de la idea.

—Bien, no era necesario eso de avergonzarse, pero ya esta dicho—Jason se levanto tomando a Dick de la muñeca y llamando al que servía los tragos—Denos unas llaves—Pidió al hombre, entregándole unos billetes y este accedió sin preguntar mucho sobre lo que harían dos hombres en la habitación de un bar de mala muerte. Dick, por un momento pensó lo que pasaba, poniéndose nervioso por lo “real” que se estaba tornando la situación. Apenas en la tarde Wally había terminado con el, en la mañana lo había besado y la noche anterior…bueno…—Muévete—Jason jalo sin animo de dañarlo, pero si con la intención de despertarlo de sus ensoñaciones. Aprovechando para tomar otra botella junto con las llaves del lugar esperado.

—Que asco—Se quejó Dick al llegar al cuarto piso. Un olor desagradable, estéril y lleno de alcohol había impactado contra su nariz, y, junto con él, la visión de mujeres y hombres tocándose en los pasillos y escaleras.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué te da asco? Es lo mismo que estamos por hacer—Dick bajo el rostro ante sus palabras, mirándose los brazos cubiertos por la chaqueta marrón y pensando en como su andar no se detenía a pesar de conocer a la perfección lo que estaba por suceder. Manteniéndose así hasta llegar detenerse frente a la puerta con el número marcado por la llave. 

Fue curioso como Jason jamás dio una advertencia, una oportunidad de escape, no… Jason no lo quería así…y Dick? Dick tampoco…

Nada más al entrar, una cama matrimonial les dio la bienvenida, sencilla, normal, aparentemente mal tendida, como si las personas encargadas de la limpieza apenas les importara hacer su trabajo. Pero antes de que alguno siguiera investigando el cuarto, Jason dejo caer camisa, necesitaba quitarse la armadura bajo ella. 

—Podemos estar aquí hasta que quieras, ya sabes, no es como si tuviéramos algo que hacer—Dijo con sarcasmo el más rebelde de los dos, sin siquiera una pisca de vergüenza al desvestirse. Él no pretendía jugar a seducirse, tenía un plan y pensaba apegarse a él.

Aún así, Dick se permitió observarlo a detalle, su piel era joven, musculosa y radiante, con un par de hematomas ya a punto de desaparecer, a diferencia de Wally ellos eran humanos comunes y corrientes…era increíble como podían mantenerse tan atractivos a pesar de todo…Eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que, al subir la mirada al rostro ajeno se topo con la sonrisa arrogante y creída de Jason al descubrirse observado.

—Dame la botella—Dick se acerco en búsqueda del vodka barato, dando un sorbo y bebiendo más y más. No estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para avanzar al siguiente paso, mucho menos con el que estaba enfrente. Jason lo miro un rato, riéndose, pero perdiendo la gracia al ver como el licor había llegado a la mitad del recipiente.

—¡Basta!—Jason le quito la botella. El color rojo empezaba a brillar en sus mejillas—quiero que también participes en esto—Le murmuró colocando el alcohol en el suelo y levantándose para tomar su mano. El primer contacto en toda la noche—haz esto como si en verdad lo desearas, como si quisieras que se arrepintiera de dejarte…—Alentó Jason aprovechando su permiso para acariciar su rostro y delinear sus labios con el pulgar—…demuéstrame de que se esta perdiendo ese estúpido pelirrojo...—murmuro cerca de sus labios antes de que la botella cayera el la alfombra gracias al pie de uno de los dos y se apoderara por completo de su boca en un beso que nuca fue paciente.

Dick correspondió sus labios tibios, calientes de tanto beber. Él ya lo había decidido, quería hacer eso para no arrastrarse nuevamente con el que considero el amante más querido.

—Jason...—Las manos de Dick tocaron la piel del otro, los músculos de su cuerpo eran completamente equilibrados y se sentía su torso como un perfecto ejemplar del cuerpo humano. Jason a su vez, podía sentir la misma calidad en la espalda y cintura contraria, que aún bajo el traje de Nightwing se antojaban deseables y sensuales—N-no…espera un poco…—Un suspiro agota y el inicio de un gemido se ahogaron en la boca de Dick cuando su mano viajo traviesa por sus piernas.

—Tu traje…quítatelo—Dick sonrió irónico al ver como su petición era totalmente ignorada. Jalando el cuello de Jason para besarlo en un fuerte enfrentamiento que el otro no dudo en corresponder. Ambos eran necios, obstinados, luchaban por el control del otro en una competencia que disfrutaban con creces.

Dick ya no contesto, las palabras quedaron olvidadas durante minutos que secaron sus labios y concluyeron en un empate. Tan solo a unos jadeos para tomar aire, que el mismo Jason tomo como invitación para una segunda ronda, un nuevo enfrentamiento que sería llevado contra la pared la habitación. Ambos se restregaban con torpeza contra el otro sin disimular ni siquiera un poco lo mucho que lo estaban disfrutando, quizá, ninguno de los se conociera a detalle, pero podía notarse que la armonía en batalla no se limitaba solo a un buen trabajo en equipo.

—Siempre te has visto bien en este traje—Jason apretó con fuerza la piel bajo su espalda con una mano y con la otro guio la cintura de Dick, ya sobre la mesita de noche. Un lugar “más comodo” para seguir con su movimientos. 

—¿Mm…?—Aún con duda, la voz de Dick salía de sus labios con un audible tono de lujuria que si bien no pudo comprobar, podía asegurar que Jason se acelerara en su contra—demasiado pronto para estar despierto ¿no?—La mano de Dick viajo al bulto en los pantalones de Jason, quien emitió una espese de gruñido quejumbroso al ser acariciado.

—Te dije que te lo quitaras—Jason no mostro vergüenza, únicamente una respiración agitada que delataba un deseo incontrolable por volver a tener sus labios y la obstinación de sus manos por levantar la parte superior de su traje.

—Hazlo tu mismo…—Una mueca de disgusto fue la respuesta a su intento de juego limpio, pero el antihéroe no estaba para juegos. Sin esperar más tomo sus piernas con brusquedad levantándolas ya por completo del suelo, atrincherándolo contra la mesita y la pared—¡Ah! ¡Puedes ser menos..!—Jason beso salvaje de nuevo mordiendo esta vez la lengua de Dick cuando intentaba un mal intento de escape.

—Siempre pensé que estaba demasiado ajustado—Jason, demostrando habilidad poco reconocida hasta ese momento, le quitaba su chaqueta para descubrir el traje de expandes negro y azul. Observando con gozo como entre las piernas del acróbata su lujuria relucía sin ocultar demasiado—deliciosamente ajustado…—Dick podía notar el brillo en sus ojos verdes y la ansiedad en el beso que empezaba a recorrer su cuello.

—Quítatelo…—Casi suplico en su oído, metiendo una mano debajo de polo de kevlar.

—Esta bien, pervertido, te ayudare—Aceptó Dick, pero, y tan pronto como dejo su pecho desnudo, Jason ataco con una serie de mordidas suaves y succiones que solo generaron un coreo de suspiros y voces obscenas—…tch…maldición…—se quejó Dick al notar como la rodilla contraria se posaba en medio de sus piernas, subiendo y bajando lentamente contra su intimidad hasta que discretamente se coló bajo el expandes negro y azul.

Pero no se detuvo allí. Dick pudo sentir una mano húmeda sobre su erección, posiblemente con saliva ajena para ayudar a los movimientos rítmicos de su muñeca. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por todas las caricias...suspirando…gimiendo cada vez más alto mientras poco a poco y casi de manera natural iba quedándose desnudo.

—Vamos a la cama—Un murmullo enmudeció por unos segundos los suspiros lascivos del héroe de azul. Pero no logró conservar su silencio pues los brazos firmes de su compañero junto con sus dedos audaces sujetaron con fuerza su retaguardia, presionando con fuerza y levantándolo en una posición incomoda sacando un pequeño grito rencoroso por la acción—Déjame encargarme…—Aviso colocándolo sobre la cama con poco cuidado.

—Espera…tu no…—Dick estuvo a punto de un reclamo, pero, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, Jason, después de bajar su pantalón y dejarlo por el suelo, saco un condón del cajón en donde minutos antes habían estado—Todo listo primor— anuncio descubriéndose por completo, sin esperar que el propio Dick se abalanzara a él con frenesí, acariciando su miembro tal y como el había sentido.

Jason, después de la sorpresa inicial no pudo evitar pensar como es que un chico como Dick había terminado en una relación tan poco sana…

—Jay…—Sin embargo, no se distrajo, no después de escuchar su nombre dicho con ese peculiar todo dulzón y a la vez cargado de pasión que había emitido luego de colocar el mismo aquella protección de plástico.

—…te dije que yo me hacia cargo—Su voz, sin siquiera intentarlo salió profunda un poco rasposa después de tanto beber. Se coloco sobre él, justo en medio de sus piernas notando como ambos cuerpos embonaban a la medida. Quizá fuera su imaginación, pero eso debió pasar mucho tiempo antes.

—Nnn…Jay…—Una petición innegable se escucho en el aire. Dick acarició una última vez con la llena de sus dedos los músculos bien formados de su espalda, recargándose sobre el colchón y levantando su pelvis hacía él.

—Estas totalmente ebrio…—Mustio Jason relamiéndose los labios y tomando posición entre sus glúteos—lo siento por eso—una disculpa sincera acompañada de una estocada distraída y un grito apenas audible.

—Es…esta bien…—Y, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo brusco de contacto, el ir y venir de estocadas codiciosas arremetió. Dick sentía su cuerpo hervir, sus mejillas quemaban por tanto alcohol, sus labios ardían después de tantas batallas, y vaya que su unión con Jason empezaba derretirlo.

Los dos gemían desbocados a la par que el rechinar de la cama se hacía más intenso, Jason tenía la confianza suficiente para salir casi por completo de su cuerpo y luego estocarlo con más fuerza, repitiendo el acto una y otra vez hasta que la garganta de Dick se quedo sin pudor alguno, disfrutando a plena voz y maldiciendo una que otra vez por la manera en que estaba siendo tomando.

—Ja…Jay…ya…mm…—Dick tomo su cabello y jalo de él apenas lo suficiente para hacerlo estremecer, bajando su mano para estimularse con velocidad y poco compas.

—Lo…lo sé—Un vaga respuesta de parte de ambos y un vaivén cada vez más rápido, anuncio el clímax de aquel encuentro. El cual termino en un estremecimiento fugaz donde ninguno logro emitir sonido gracias al beso obligado al Jason lo había forzado.

Por un tiempo indeterminado solo se escucharon las respiraciones tratando de regularizarse, Jason yacía desplomado sobre Dick, respirando el aroma a sudor y a sexo que transpiraba por cada poro de su piel. 

—Nn…eres dulces…—Una especie de burla mezclada con honesta observación se escucho de Dick, empujándole de los hombros para pedirle un poco de espació—Jay…me encantaría seguir dentro pero no creo que sea cómodo para ninguno—Una suave risa fue la respuesta de Jason, quien se acomodo lo suficiente para despegar su cuerpo del otro—¿Cuanto podemos quedarnos?—Dick estaba casi inmóvil intentado evadir la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Iré a pagar el resto de la noche…—Prometió mientras despegaba el cabello sudado de su frente. Dick no ahondo mas, ni se quejo por su ausencia repentina. Sabía bien que en ese tipo de lugares solo se pagaba por un par de horas. Él tiempo suficiente para un encuentro casual. Jason tampoco agrego más gestos amables que el ofrecerle la noche para descansar. La clara y esperada incomodidad empezaba a rodearlos, y, no es que él sintiera tristeza o decepción al respecto…pero…no era tonto, mucho menos despistado, notaba con claridad como los ojos de Dick lo evadían por completo.

—Gracias—Unas palabras acompañaron la salida de Jason, quien apenas se vistió salió del cuarto con prisa. ¿Cuántas veces no había sido abandonado de la misma manera?, pensó mientras se acomodaba debajo de la única sabana gruesa que cubría el colchón—Debería ducharme…—opinó después de sentir su cuerpo sudoroso y pegajoso, pero estaba cansado, todo el día había sido una emoción tras otra, sin tomar en cuenta todo el esfuerzo físico que había realizado.

Jason por su parte, se tomo unos minutos para negociar con el del lugar, no es como si le faltara el dinero pero tampoco iba cargando innecesariamente fajos de billetes porque sí, y el hombre lo reconocía bien para saber que se trataba de un cliente frecuente. No le negaría la petición. Sin embargo, al regresar al cuarto, no espero ver el cuerpo aún desnudo envuelto en la sabana blanca.

—No era necesario que regresaras…—Murmuro Dick, y Jason por un segundo sintió una punzada de rencor hacia Wally al ver como esa simple pose solitaria que debería ser sensual estaba cubierta por un aire de soledad. 

—Puedes irte si quieres—Jason se saco los zapatos y se quito el pantalón, metiéndose debajo de la sabana y acostándose a su lado, mirando hacia el techo.

—Jason…—La voz de Dick y un extraño acercamiento, un beso, esta vez iniciado por el mayor de ambos, superficial, fresco y bastante conmovedor—la próxima vez déjame pagar a mi—dijo mirándolo a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa agradecida por el momento. Jason no pudo ocultar su sonrisa sarcástica, alegre, esas palabras tan sencillas y poco cuidadas eran la promesa de una próxima vez…


End file.
